Dharkon
Dharkon (in Japanese: ダーズ, Darz) is one of the main antagonists in the story mode World of Light of the 2018 video game Super Smash Bros Ultimate alongside Galeem. It is the dark and destructive counterpart of Galeem. While Galeem wishes to cover the world in eternal light, Dharkon seeks to destroy all life, drowning it into pure darkness. Appearance Dharkon's appearance consists that of a large, demonic eye that floats around the center, surrounded by a multitude of purple tendrils. Throughout the battle, Dharkon changes form by manipulating its mass and shape, using the tendrils that surrounds it. Biography Prior to the main events of the game, Dharkon has been in conflict with Galeem for many years, due to their conflicting natures. Eventually, Dharkon returns once more after Galeem is first defeated to settle scores, appearing from a crack in the sky. Leading an army of Crazy Hands, Dharkon continues to wage its war against both the fighters and Galeem, who happens to lead an army of Master Hands. If the player fights and defeats Dharkon alone, Galeem will deliver the final blow on Dharkon, destroying its entire body, then proceeds to cover the world into light once more. However, if Galeem is defeated instead, Dharkon will be the one to finish off Galeem and proceed to destroy all life with darkness. In the true ending of the game, both Dharkon and Galeem are defeated by the fighters as their bodies shatter and sink down into the ocean, erupting in a flash of light and ending their conflict once and for all as the spirits they once controlled fly free. After their defeat, both Galeem and Dharkon become Legend Spirits themselves, being the two most powerful spirits in the entire game and granting fighters the abilities "Bane of Darkness" (for Galeem) and "Bane of Light" (for Dharkon), allowing fighters to deal massive amounts of damage to light spirits (for Dharkon) or dark spirits (for Galeem) at risk of receiving higher damage. Gallery Images Dharkon World of Dark.png|Dharkon emerging from the World of Darkness. Clash of Light and Darkness.png Electric Serpent.jpg World-of-light-final-battle.jpg Dharkon’s Destiny.jpeg|The world being devoured in Dharkon's darkness. Dharkon SSBU Stare.png|Dharkon's evil stare if it succeeded in drowning the world in darkness. Galeem ending.jpeg|Dharkon's defeat in Galeem's ending. Darkness Defeated.jpeg|Dharkon's defeat in the True Ending. Videos Galeem Dharkon - Smash Ultimate OST Dharkon - Smash Ultimate OST Dharkon (Boss Fight) - Spirits Mode Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *Due to its demented, horrifying appearance, Dharkon resembles that of famous Lovecraftian villains such as Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth. **As another note (although likely not intentional), it's appearance, a single eye with a mass of tentacles, looks similar to the Marvel Comics villain Shuma-Gorath. *Dharkon's name is a corruption of "Darken", similar to how Galeem's name is a corruption of "Gleam". *The Rage Blaster bears a resemblance to his tentacles. Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Genderless Category:Warlords Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creator Category:Amoral Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Symbolic Category:Brainwashers Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms